Matter over Mentality
by Ultima the Fox
Summary: Resistance is futile. Your wit won't save you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally! I'm back to my forte!**

Psycho's PoV

"What would you like, sir?" the waiter asked me.

He was a caramel colored dog with chocolate brown eyes and wore a black tuxedo with a forest green bow tie.

"Irish spring water, if you have it. No ice, as it's made of tap water, thus defeating the purpose of said beverage. Sprinkle some lime in there as well." I muttered.

"Anything else, sir?" he asked.

"Put it in a wine cup. Nothing else." I said cooly.

He left and I took out ten sudoku puzzles, finishing them in two minutes. Mere child's play. My magenta eyes drifted to the left and I saw a ravishingly beautiful silver hedgehog. Her eyes were amber, her muzzle was a light beige, and her hair looked like a maple leaf. She had sakura pink lipstick and lavender eye shadow while wearing a sapphire blue dress with black high heels. She looked at me and winked. My eyes darted back to the crossword puzzle I was currently solving. Scratch that. I just solved it.

The waiter came back with my drink and left to tend to other customers. I took a sip, and drank it all to not make it go to waste. My right hand had a radiant magenta aura and a ghostly hand wafted out. I made a shoulder tapping movement and the hand faded away as the waiter turned around.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"I clearly ordered _Irish_ spring water with a sprinkle of _lime_. _This_ is Russian spring water and you put an excess of _lemon_. Was my request not audible?" I said snippily.

"My apologies, sir. It seems we've mixed up your oder with someone else's."

"Inexcusable." I said harshly.

"My my. Don't you have a sharp tongue?" the waiter muttered under his breath..

"A tongue I use when greatly perturbed." I said darkly.

The waiter cringed and scurried off. The hedgehog to my right smirked and slid into the chair next to me.

"Such wit you possess…Pleasure to meet you. My name is Vanessa." she purred in my ear with a German/Russian accent.

"Derived from the word vanity."

"Correct. I've told you my name, now you tell me yours."

"Psycho." I said simply.

"You're either insane or it -"

"From psychology, the studies of mentality." I said quickly while reading War and Peace.

"…Riiiiight…"

"I'm not crazy. It's just my name." I muttered while putting away my book.

"…How many times have you read that book?" she asked.

"One hundred fifty six thousand seven hundred and fifty three times.." I replied.

"Wow." she whispered.

"It's not that impressive." I mumbled while tithing my magenta tie.

"…Why do you have a pink tie?" she giggled.

"It's not pink. It's a radiant magenta." I growled.

"I was just joking…Well, you seem like a nice guy, so you wanna go to my house?" she asked in a British accent.

"Perhaps….What's the catch?" I asked cautiously.

"No catch. We'll just talk, play a few games of chess, and drink for a bit." she replied with a smile.

"…Fine. Should we warp there or -"

"It's not far from here." she said quickly.

We walked out of the restaurant after I paid the requested amount of money plus a tip. Vanessa kept staring at me as we walked to her house. As we entered, I took off all my clothes and put them on there own clothes-hanger. I put them on a chair and Vanessa stared at me with hearts in her eyes.

"What? I'm always naked. Clothes are itchy." I huffed.

"True…_So_ very true." she purred flirtatiously.

"Wh-What?"

She pinned me to a wall and vigorously made out with me while rubbing my crotch. I squirmed and she pressed her body onto mine.

"Vanessa, stop!" I muffled out.

"Why not continue?" she purred.

**A/N: Who is he going to worm his way out of this one?**


	2. A Not-So-Surprising Reveal

**A/N: ..**

Psycho's PoV

Vanessa slowly undressed until she was in her undergarments. She dragged me to her room and pinned me down to her bed with violet sheets.

"Vanessa, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because I want you…I know I just met you, and this is crazy, but I love you and want your baby!" she squealed.

"But we just met! I'm _married_!" I shouted.

"I don't care!" Vanessa shouted as she put me in gold cuffs.

I suddenly felt weak like my energy was being drained out. I tried to open them with my telekinesis, but only a few magenta sparks came out of my hand.

"Wh-Wha? What did you..?"

"Energy draining handcuffs, sweetie. You're all mine for the raping." Vanessa said mischievously.

She viciously ripped off her clothes and started grinding her hips on mine. I eventually gave in and my erection sprang out sliding inside of Vanessa. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's my first time and I think you made my cherry pop…" she whispered.

She shrugged it off and started riding me. We went at it for three hours or so and she finally passed out. I felt like I was about to faint, but with whatever energy I had left, I broke the chains. I walked off and inspected the mess I made.

_Too late for a pill. Damn. _I thought.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After I dried off, I started brushing my fur. I felt my energy coming back to me, so I started brushing the rest of my body with the help of my telekinesis. I put on my clothes and tightened my tie. I warped to the entrance of Club Rouge. I heard typical bar music playing in the background. Umbra was cleaning a mug while a pair of shadowy hands were playing the piano.

"Hi, Psycho. Red wine?" Umbra mumbled.

"Not today…Give me a whole glass of Lambanog." I grumbled.

Everyone gasped, dropped their cups, looked at me with horror stricken face, and Umbra almost dropped the cup she finished cleaned. I heard whispers and mumbles of "That's the strongest wine in the world." and "He's not going to handle that."

"Psycho, are you serious?" Umbra whispered.

"I'm dead serious."

"Psycho…What did you do?" Umbra asked worriedly.

I let out a sigh and whispered the answer in her ear. She gasped and placed the mug in front of me while scurrying to the shelf. She pressed a hidden button and the shelf slowly opened like it was a door and there was a dusty safe behind it. She reluctantly opened it and she got out an enormous and dusty bottle of the Lambanog wine. She quickly cleaned it and uncorked it. She filled my mug to the brim and I drank all of it. I shuddered and winced as I put my mug down.

"Feeling better?" she asked hopefully.

"No…"

Umbra let out a sigh and everyone continued with what they were doing.

"So did she really cuff you to the bed and have her way with you?"

"I'm afraid so…Oh God. Diamond's going to be so pissed." I sighed.

"See you at home…" Umbra muttered to me but I was already outside.

I warped back home to my room and took off my clothes.

"Psycho, is something wrong?" Diamond asked me.

"Nothing is wrong." I said calmly trying to hide my bad mood.

"Don't lie to me, Psycho. What happened?" Diamond scolded while folding her arms.

After briefly explaining what happened, Diamond was oddly tolerant.

"You shouldn't be upset. You had no control over what happened." Diamond sighed while shaking her head.

"So what should I do? Should I abort the baby?" I asked.

"For a smart guy, that's pretty unwise. Vanessa probably won't let you and her parents might get angry."

"Oh please. Now that my energy is back…" I trailed off with a smirk.

"Don't you dare! They'll never forgive you if you hurt Vanessa and your kid!" Diamond yelled in a hushed tone.

I let out a sigh as my ears flopped down.

"Fine…But a few days after she has my kid, I'm sending it to the future. Maybe I'll be ready to raise it at that time." I muttered.

"Alright…Let's just hope that Vanessa agrees." Diamond huffed.

"Agreed."

**A/N: …And thus, hotdogs were invented!**


End file.
